


Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

by Akaiba



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Female Adaar/Josephine, Mentioned Garrett Hawke/Fenris, Mentioned Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany Hawke comes to Skyhold with her brother and from the moment he sees her, Krem is falling for her.</p><p>The rating is likely to go up as the story goes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost I want to lay out that I am a cis woman writing a trans character and from the outset I have wanted to write this wholly respectfully to the character I adore. I have sought advice and support from trans people who have encouraged this story to continue but I am open to any advice on this matter. At all. Do not be afraid, if something clangs to you I want you to tell me so I can correct it. I am begging for it, even. I adore Krem and he is a loving and gentle head space to get into, but I am very aware I do not have the experiences to draw from to know without a doubt that what I am writing is correct so I am definitely asking for you to, politely if you can, let me know how I can improve.

“- and this is Bethany, Hawke's little sister.”

 

It was a throwaway line. Something minor, a tack on. The explanation for the woman at the famous - and infamous - Hawke’s side. 

 

She wasn't shy or reticent, just silent. She was cordial to the Inquisitor but otherwise her brother’s silent supporter. She smiled bright, like the sun - like her brother - but she was not in his shadow nor diminished at his side. Watching her elbow the legendary Champion of Kirkwall because he admitted he was jealous of Adaar’s horns was something that stuck in Krem’s mind though. But as they all start laughing at the doubled over and chastised man Krem’s eyes met Bethany’s.

 

She smiled.

 

She smiled like she had to everyone else, the polite little apostate that smiled like sunshine, and Krem gulped. He can't even smile back.

 

Adaar said something, probably assuring them she wasn't the least bit offended when really she could be, and like that the moment is gone. Josephine led them to their quarters and Krem was left gawking at the back of Bethany’s head like he has forgotten how his tongue worked.

 

Bull whistled in his ear loud enough to rattle his skull. “The little Hawke caught your eye, huh?” Krem cursed every inch of towering Ben Hassrath agent behind him and shoved Bull, however futile.

 

“Aww, knock it off, Chief.” There was a little more ribbing and then it was gone. Krem didn't see Bethany again that day or the one after it. Hawke was wrapped up in meetings with Adaar but he poked his head into the tavern on the third night, Bethany nowhere in sight and Krem didn't ask. Hawke couldn't stay long. He was looking for Cullen. 

 

Cullen had been avoiding Hawke and begged them not to tell Hawke he was hiding in the library.

 

The whole of the Chargers answered as one, “Library.”

  
Hawke grinned and he was gone. Even still, Krem wondered about Bethany when Hawke left. He shook his head and knocked back a deep gulp of whatever vile concoction Bull had pressed into his hands. 

 

Maybe Chief and the others were right, he was a sucker for a pretty girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Another two days passed and right when he had gotten that Maker damned smile out of his head, Bethany strolled right into the training yard. 

 

She was the other side of the yard from him, where the mages were throwing about spells under careful supervision, but he heard her laughter and it made him miss his swing. Bull’s training sword slammed down on his knee and in the next moment Krem was flat on his rear.

 

“Two for two, Krem-cake!” Bull delighted, and had he the mobility he would have been dancing with victory, “Don't be going soft on me!”

 

Krem waved him off with a grunt but he was craning his neck to see where that laugh came from. Bright and sweet and sure enough, there she was. A gaggle of mage kids are around her and showing her their infantile magic. She cooed over a sputtering flame from a sticky palm, helping another conjure more than smoke, and she was exactly as he first saw her. Calm and bright and simply… stunning. She seemed to pass right through their midst and barely make more than a stir, her brother’s shadow a comfortable cover when it suited her apparently, but Krem saw right through it. Hawke was pretty awesome, but Bethany? 

 

Bethany was more awesome. No one saw it much, but Varric called her Sunshine, so Krem was sure he saw it.

 

“Oh, I am not watching you moon over another girl! You go get this one, at least say hello!” Krem was on his feet without his say-so, Bull’s gruff command still processing in his head as the huge qunari lifted him to standing and pushed him over.

 

“Chief!” Krem squawked, swatting at the man’s hand and wrestling free, “You dolt, lemme alone, alright?” But Krem couldn't resist one last look.

 

She was looking at him. Again.

 

She smiled.

 

_ Again _ .

 

This time, though the hiccuping heave of Krem’s stomach was the same, he managed a weak smile in return. Then a weaker wave. He could hear Bull scoff at him but Bethany wasn't looking away yet so neither could he. He was her thrall, and if the idea of her actually having made him a thrall was in anyway plausible he'd be concerned.

 

She whispered to one of the children at her side, pointing at Krem and then six mucky little faces swiveled to him. One waved, another tugged on Bethany’s dress and Krem heard his name. 

 

She had asked the kids about him. 

 

Bethany straightened up and she stepped toward him. 

 

There was a lightning crash of realisation that Bethany was coming over to him right there in the middle of the training yard, and then there was only panic. Before he could even name each thought of panic he was moving. 

 

Away.

 

Turning and fleeing. He heard Bull call out to him and he did not pause. He did not stop until he was back in the tavern.

 

Varric jolted where he was stepping out of the tavern, having nearly collided with Krem, and shook his head. “Maker! You scared me! You're running like you got a dragon after you.” 

 

Varric had gone when Krem had stopped gasping, not there for Krem to tell him no, it wasn't a dragon. It was a pretty girl with soft black hair and big eyes and Krem had fled her like a green recruit. She wasn't even the first girl he'd talked to, not by a long shot, but she scared him and he'd just… run. To be fair, she was the first girl to pursue  _ him _ , normally it was the other way around.

 

But her confidence was arousing, not terrifying. Okay, maybe a little terrifying.

 

Okay, a lot.

 

Generally Krem pursued people he was familiar with, at least a little. They knew of him, he knew of them, even if they'd just seen each other a bit at the bar ordering drinks. He usually had an idea they were on board with him - all of him - and didn't mind the mercenary gig or weren’t actually angling for Bull. That happened too many times, the bastard. 

 

He was reading way too much into a pretty girl wanting to talk to him.

 

She probably wanted to know how to get to the library so she could read the kids a story or something. Or maybe she wanted to know whether her brother would be welcome to train with them. 

 

Krem pressed his hands to his face and rested his face on the table. 

 

Well…

 

Wasn't he a fucking idiot.

  
At least he'd probably acted so strangely she wouldn't be trying it again, so congratulations for his successfully screwing up another ‘could have been’.


	3. Chapter 3

The next logical step was, of course, drinking until he couldn't stand up. The chargers filtered in as the evening drew, clapping his back and teasing him, Bull even let him off easy when he saw how embarrassed Krem was.

 

“Get her some flowers, tell her you're an idiot, move on. What's the big deal?” Dorian tsked from Bull's lap, and Krem has long stopped keeping track of when or how the other Vint squirrels his way into their number. Or more importantly Bull’s lap.

 

Krem waved at the mage. “M’not an idiot.”

 

Bull snorted, “You didn't see you running off. Seemed pretty idiotic to me. You don't even know what she wanted.”

 

Krem groaned and his head hit the table as Dalish patted his back comfortingly. He really was an idiot.

 

Morning did not being clarity but it did bring sobering perspective. So he'd made a bit of a fool of himself, it was not the end of the world. Maybe Dorian had a point, and wasn't that the most sobering thought if the allergic-to-commitment mage was advising him on romance.

 

Flowers were not as rare as Krem had first thought in mountaintop fortress, not with Adaar’s greenthumb. They flourished in barely tamed areas around Skyhold, but picking them was difficult. Not the actual action, but more which ones to pick.

 

He snatched a handful of wildflowers. They were little five petaled, spindly things of reds and oranges but then the only ones he had thought fitting were sunflowers and there was no way he was finding them up here. So he made do with what he had. Finding Bethany was the next issue.

 

He checked the library; no Bethany, one smug Dorian.

 

The hall was a bust too, this time a smirking Varric in Krem’s wake. 

 

He was taking a dejected turn around the keep when he spied Bethany in the training area. That time, there were no children. 

 

She was knocking warrior and mage alike to the ground with blasts of force magic that Krem could feel the echoes of even standing at the side. Her voice called out commands, instructions to adjust stance, to band together and fight with a mage at their back or more strictly control their magic to watch out for the warrior at their front. Bethany was teaching them all to cooperate.

 

Garrett Hawke was watching her, leaning against a training dummy and nodding his approval. Krem wondered if brother and sister fought together like that, like a well wound clock working to the second.

 

Bethany dropped into a crouch and Krem stilled with her, his throat clicking as he watched the muscles in her arms flexed. Her staff was moved easily between her hands and in a flash he was blinking as a wall of fire burst forth from her. He could feel the heat even where he stood. Maker, she was… powerful. The flare of arousal should not have burned hotter at that thought but Krem was getting a very good idea of what Bull saw in dragons.

 

Bethany was sweating when she finally stopped training. Her garments had been stripped to a thin undershirt barely concealing her breastband, circled at the collar, backs and arms in damp. She was unseemly for a noble woman. Krem thought it even more appealing as she snagged a cup of water and drank greedily. 

 

The mages and warriors either collapsed or filtered off but Krem realised it was his turn now. His bravado had cooled since settling in to watch Bethany train, the wildflowers not the sweet gesture he had first thought and now sort of pathetic. 

 

Still… he'd come this far. If there was one thing he had learned in life it was to just go for it.

 

“Lady Hawke?”

 

Bethany turned from where she was gulping down another cup of water, her eyebrows shooting up as she recognised him. He had made an impression at least. 

 

He held at the flowers a little awkwardly now it came to actually giving them. “Ah, sorry about yesterday.” He had no excuse so he didn't offer one. “Cremisius Aclassi, but most call me Krem. At your service, ma’am.” He dipped his head in what might loosely be called a bow but its an informal thing at best. She was noble in title, sure, but everyone knew the infamous Hawke was a fereledan refugee on the run with his apostate siblings. Or maybe Krem just knew that because he had read Varric’s book. Either way she was noble in title, much the way Cassandra was. The title was there but it was as easily.done away with as old clothing, kicked under a bed to never be found.

 

She certainly didn't look noble with sweat beading on her brow and face flushed from exertion, but Maker she was graceful enough as he fingers curled around his. The grasp lingered far longer than necessary as she took the bouquet, if it could be called such. “Thank you. You needn’t have gone through such trouble.”

 

Krem shrugged. “I had to make up for a pretty awful first impression.” He grinned and she smiled back, that sweet little beam that dimpled her cheeks and made his stomach flutter. 

 

“You aren't the first man to run from an apostate.” Bethany hadn't stopped smiling and she said it like a joke - like it didn't matter. It  _ did _ matter.

 

Krem shook his head. “No, that's not… there's mages everywhere round here and I've no issue with it. It was more the pretty girl coming at me - I panicked.” He rubbed at his neck awkwardly, ducking his head as he felt a flush creeping over his face.

 

Bethany chuckled, more a giggle really, and Krem looked up to see her twirling the rather sad looking flowers in her fingers. “I could stand to hear that one more time.”

 

“Uh, I panicked?”

 

“No,” She corrected gently. “The other part.”

 

He huffed a laugh when he caught a meaning. “Ah… about the pretty girl?” Bethany bit her lower lip but otherwise just kept that twinkling gaze pinned on him. “Just saying how I see it… ma’am.” Krem could feel his face burning with the ridiculousness of it all, but Maker it felt good to have this at all. Maybe it had been longer than he thought.

 

“You're very charming.” She was smiling and her voice was still full of laughter, sunshine in her every breath it felt like, but she was never laughing at him even when he wouldn't have blamed her for it.

 

“I try.” He rocked on the balls of his feet as nerves pricked into agitation and words tumbled from his mouth finally. “Fancy a drink later? I know the taverns a bit crowded but we're a friendly lot, I swear. And there's tables upstairs where we can talk - if you want to, of course?”

 

Her smile was going to blind him, he knew it. “I'd like that.”

 

“Okay.” His grin couldn't get wider but his face ached from the attempt. “I'll keep an eye out for you, we'll be there… well, pretty much as soon as they start serving…” Maker, somebody needed to stop him from speaking. “Right. Well. See you later?” She nodded again before Krem beat a hasty retreat, cutting off his chances of ramming his foot any further down his throat.

 

But he'd apologised and they'd talked and…

 

He had a date. 

 

Andraste’s tits he had a date.

  
With  _ Bethany Hawke. _


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, I know that look. You and the lady made up, right? Great, I am happy for you. But you ain't getting out training today after yesterday.” Bull's hand landed on Krem’s shoulder, the broad mass of his Chief snagging Krem before he even half way made it through a door. The rest of the Chargers jeer playfully and he is spun around to head back to the training yard. 

 

In the time he had scurried away, Bethany had left. Krem wasn't sure if he was disappointed or grateful, considering he wouldn't have been able to concentrate with her there.

 

Bull had not been joking. He put Krem through his paces and then did it five more times to be sure, until Krem fell back from a shoddy block and he did not get up.

 

“Had enough?” Bull teased.

 

“Mrph…” Krem groaned.

 

Bull laughed and Krem found himself unhappily upright with a rough slap on his back. “Go get washed up, I'll get a pint waiting for you.”

 

It took everything in Krem to shuffle to the baths. From the moment his armour hit the floor and he sank gratefully into a steaming bath, he gets to think about something other than the qunari determined to flatten him. He still had a date only now he was too tired to feel more than a flutter of nerves.

 

He was still worried Bethany didn't know much about him, worried even that the conversation might put her off, but she didn't seem at all curious. Bethany didn't eye him like she was trying to pry a secret free, only like she… liked what she saw. Krem felt a corner of his mouth tugging at the giddy memory and he shook it clear of his mind. The sooner he was clean, the sooner he could go and wait for her. Fantasising in the bath house would not help.

 

There was a cracked full length mirror in the men’s bath house and it caught Krem’s eyes when he stood up from the pool. The room was empty, the day off for Cullen's men, not that it actually mattered all that much. He bathed with his binder on more often than not and there was a lot less oggling when everyone genuinely did just accept him this far south of Tevinter. The odd one that did never did it more than once, Krem made sure of that. And he was pretty sure Bull made doubly sure of it. Still, it wasn't like Krem often looked at his full body, mirrors like that were a luxury. 

 

Krem’s gaze flicked from his toes up to his knees, higher to the mound of his sex and the thick patch of dark curls, higher to his stomach and broad expanse of densely muscled chest. His arms and shoulders were broader still and he thought he looked… okay? There had been a time when he couldn't look at himself naked but like this, older and more sure of who he was and what he was, he didn't have that conflict as often. He wondered what Bethany might think, though.

 

He was still pondering it as he entered the tavern in softer casual clothes and found Bethany laughing at one of Bull’s truly awful jokes. He almost couldn't hear her over Bull's own booming roar but once he saw it, it was all he saw. The terror gripped him at what on earth Bull was telling her about him. Because of course Bull would be telling her tales about him. Krem just prayed they were tales in his favour, not against.

 

“Krem!” Rocky raised a tankard, spilling ale over the lip and splashing Stitches and Skinner who cried out indignantly. He'd only been gone an hour at most and they were already in full swing. 

 

Bull cheered and swung his arms wide, Bethany deftly ducking an elbow as she waved at him. There was a seat open beside her, the only seat in fact, and Krem eased into it a little nervously as Bethany’s thigh pressed against his. Maybe this wasn't the best place for a first date, but then if he was honest to himself he had half thought she wouldn't show. That she'd think better of her previous decision and he'd wind up drinking to another ‘could-have-been’ girl all evening. 

 

But there she was. Warm against his side and sipping from her own tankard as though she were perfectly at home in their noisy number. Maybe she was, Krem had after all read the Tale of the Champion and Hawke's merry band wasn't too different from the Chargers.

 

“Hey,” He managed to get out softly, and far less steady than he would have liked.

 

She smiled. “Hi.”

 

“Wait- I didn't tell you the best bit!” Bull declared, his fist knocking onto the table and everyone lifting their mugs before they spilled. “Krem-cake here just knocked the guy out cold, the guy falls like a sack of flour and then there's a gang of women all clamouring to give their thanks, which I fully understand-”

 

Krem choked on his drink. “What story are you telling?!” Bethany was giggling but Krem could feel his face heating.

 

“The slavers last week, at the Storm Coast,” Dalish supplied helpfully before turning to Bethany, “I helped with my arrows.” Bethany dissolved into more laughter at a conspiratorial wink.

 

Krem groaned. “Not that story… what about the dragon the other month?”

 

“Already told that one,” Stitches chimed in.

 

Bull waved them all off, “Anyway, so because Krem is the one kicking the leader's ass and opening the cages, the women stagger out and just swarm him. One grabs him and kisses him, bit too refined and mature for our Kremmy-Krem here but I wouldn't say no.”

 

“You never say no. To anyone. Or anything.” Krem accused halfheartedly as Bull chuckled in acceptance of the comment.

 

“I certainly hope that isn't true.” Dorian raised an elegantly shaped brow before setting down his bottle of wine across the table from Bull. No glass, just the bottle, and a table between him and Bull. It was one of those days then. “Oh, Bethany aren't they all dreadfully dull here? Blink twice and I'll save you, I swear.”

 

Bethany laughed in good nature. “I am having fun, Dorian. I want to hear more about this story.” Her gaze flicked to Krem and he flushed darker. 

 

Bull snagged Dorian's sleeve and pulled. “Told you I told good stories.”

 

“Let go of me, you brute.” But Dorian wasn't resisting half as hard as he could, he was just in a mood and Bull refused to humour it. Bull kissed Dorian hard, messy and utterly filthy as Dorian gasped and pulled at Bull's neck. The chargers jeered and shouted catcalls as Krem groaned, again questioning his wisdom of inviting Bethany here of all places.

 

When they broke apart Bull turned to wink at Bethany. “The kiss didn't go quite like that, Krem was too stunned.” Bull had expertly corralled Dorian into his lap and the bottle was now too far out of the already sloshed Vint’s grasp. “But you get the idea. Anyway, there's about five of them and they're barefooted, cold, hungry and looking at Krem-puff like he's their King. So, what does he do? Five eager women clamouring to thank him oh-so graciously?” Bull slapped his own thigh in delight. “Gives them his horse- and Grim’s- and all the money in his pack, points them to the Inquisition camp and just waves them off!”

 

“It's not even interesting aside from the grandmother snogging me.” Krem muttered bitterly. “Everyone one of you would have done the same thing.” 

 

“Chivalry is remarkable in this age,” Dorian pointed out, “Men like you and Cullen, they just don't exist.”

 

“You just named two of us, and Chief would have done it same as me, same as any of you.” Krem shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Though I am struggling to see you getting down off your horse in those robes at the Storm Coast. All that satin would be ruined.”

 

Dorian sniffed disdainfully before turning to Bull. “Tell the one about the family beset by a Wyvern that promised to name their next child after him.”

 

Krem’s protesting was drowned out by the excited clamouring of the Chargers. Bull nodded in agreement with Dorian, “Rocky tells it better, I wasn't there for that one. Rocky?”

 

Rocky had already stood up and Krem buried his face in his hands. His stomach jumped when he felt Bethany press a hand to his shoulder in commiseration. She was laughing and it lessened the embarrassment somewhat.

 

The evening progressed like that, stories being swapped- even Bethany joined in with some amazing stories of her own- and Bull bought a round, then Krem did, then Dalish and Skinner got one between them. Bethany’ cheeks were flushed high on her face as she giggled and leaned against Krem. At some point his arm had found its way around her waist and it felt comfortable. It was like any other night at the tavern but made all the better for her warmth against him.

 

“It's getting late,” Bethany murmured, her breathy warm against his cheek and he could almost taste the ale she'd been drinking.

 

“Can I walk you to your door?” Krem asked hopefully.

 

Bethany nodded and to various drunken jeers they made their escape. The air outside was cold but refreshing, welcome even after the stale press of the tavern. Krem didn't feel the cold, however, when Bethany’s fingers laced with his and she led them away.

 

“Somehow, I don't think Lady Montilyet had your quarters put on the ramparts, or in any towers along it,” Krem teased.

 

Her giggle delighted him, the bright flush of Bethany’s cheeks making him feel just as giddy. “You would be correct. But I thought a walk might be nice, do you not think so?”

 

Krem had walked those walls countless times, had spitting competitions from the battlements with Bull and played spotting games with Cole. He had studied every treeline from the gate to the encampments bellow and he knew which areas posed useful for ambush or fortification. He had filed a report to Cullen. Yet as he thumbed over Bethany’s hand in his he could not think of any single thing he would rather do. “Sounds perfect.” He grinned. “So… I have to ask, the dragon- real?”

 

Bethany laughed, warm and free and Krem realised he hasn't stopped smiling since they left the tavern. “Which one?” She asked and they dissolved into giggles. 

 

And so they kept swapping stories. The guards on patrol inclined their heads to Bethany and greeted Krem, rolling their eyes at their drunken laughter and paying them no mind. It was fun, Krem felt his stomach clench and flutter every time she laughed and he grasped her hand tighter in his, swinging their joined hands and tugging her closer to his side. It was cold out, he reasoned.

 

They wound to a stop and Bethany let go of Krem’s hand to lean against the edge. She took a deep breath and for a moment, that sunshine dimmed. Just a little. She crossed her arms as she braced herself and looked out over the sprawling land below them.

 

“I have missed Fereldan,” She admitted softly. Krem did not offer a comment, it wasn't warranted, but he leaned beside her against the stone. They studied the landscape for a moment before she turned to him. “Do you miss Tevinter?”

 

“Sometimes.” Krem admitted. “Not like you do, I don't think. More like how Dorian misses it.” 

 

“He told me they… they don't like men who love men. Or women who love women either.” Bethany crinkled her nose, Krem was noticing she did it sometimes when she was concentrating. “I know an elf from Tevinter, an ex-slave. Garrett’s husband actually, so my brother in law. He never acted as though it was strange, or even commented on it.”

 

“It isn't. Not with slaves.” Krem sighed. “They aren't classed as people, so laying with them just… doesn't count. It's about as remarkable as rubbing one- ah… sorry ma’am.” Krem flushed hard, turning his head to cough away the choking horror of what he had been about to say. 

 

Bethany gave a wry smile. “You mean touching yourself?” If it were possible for Krem to blush harder, he would pass out. “I suppose that makes sense. Fenris wouldn't know the difference in treatment because he never had cause to be treated as though he were a person until he left. Tevinter does not sound kind to people who are different from what they want.” Her hand wriggled into his grasp and he looked at her sharply.

 

She knew. It had to be the only reason for her roundabout conversation and delicate wording. Bethany knew and she was… still here. Still smiling at him and still leaning into his side.

 

“It isn't.” Krem agreed. A slow smile curled his face. “If you still want to, we could have dinner tomorrow evening and I can tell you how Bull and I met?”

 

Bethany nodded eagerly. “That would be lovely, yes.”

 

It was on the tip of his tongue to offer her a walk to her door again, but Bethany had dipped her head to his and before Krem could process the closeness her mouth was against his. Chaste and sweet, her soft lips to his stunned ones. She breathed a laugh over his mouth and his breath hitched, fingers tightening around hers as she drew back. 

 

“Sorry,” She shook her head. “I should have asked.”

 

Krem did not squeak. He didn't. The first noise out of his throat came perilously close to a squeak but it was emphatically not. “Uh… well, maybe. Then I could have kissed you back.” Krem knew he was blushing, he wasn't sure he had stopped all evening. 

 

She laughed, knocking her shoulder against his. “We can try again tomorrow?”

 

Krem gulped. He would admit to that. “O-oh… yes. Tomorrow.” His brain caught up to the moment and he stood up, a little abruptly, and offered her his arm. “But for tonight I should see you to your room.” 

 

Bethany leaned against him a little as they walked but other than that she was sober enough to greet the few people they passed. They didn't talk much, Krem’s memory locked around the taste of her mouth on his and by the smirk Bethany wore, her own thoughts weren't too different. They lingered at her door as Bethany’s grip on his arm pulled him with her. Not into the room, but close. She hovered at the threshold, her feet in but her hands resting on Krem’s. 

 

“So… tomorrow, then?” Bethany repeated.

 

“Tomorrow,” Krem agreed, “I'll see if I can get is a quiet corner in the Hall if you like?”

 

Bethany hummed in thought. “I suppose it would be improper to have dinner in one of our rooms just yet…” She trailed off as though the societal gossip was indeed the only thing stopping her from pulling him into the room with her. Maybe it was, Krem was itching to push her into the room and press her against the door himself but… she was a lady. She should be treated as such. Even if she grew up with Fereledan mud on her face and skinned knees, he was firm on this point. “But a quiet dinner would be nice.”

 

Krem chuckled. “Until tomorrow, ma’am.”

 

Bethany bit her lip. “I like it when you call me that.”

 

He bent his head and brushed his forehead against hers. “I know… ma’am.” He smirked, unsurprised this time when Bethany hauled him down by his collar.

 

The kiss was chaste again but Krem didn't waste it this time. He wrapped an arm around her waist and carded a hand into that hair that had tempted him all evening. Thick and soft between his fingers he tugged just a little, pushing it behind Bethany’s ear as he hummed against her mouth. 

 

“Go to bed,” He whispered against her mouth.

 

“Yes, sir,” Bethany whispered cheekily before reluctantly slipping from his grasp. 

  
Krem felt the cold walking back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day couldn't come fast enough and lying there willing himself to sleep he could not stop remembering her mouth against his and wondering if he might earn another kiss.

 

“Ugh… you're all glowy and shit, stop it.” Sera sneered at Krem across the table at breakfast. The hall’s tables heaved with the bustling Inner Circle and assorted guests, Krem’s gaze seeking out only one among their number however. He ignored Sera until she threw a bread roll at his face. “Stop making googily eyes! Blargh, it's gross!”

 

“Oi!” He laughed over his outrage as he threw the offending food item right back at the shrieking elf, who of course ducked. The bread roll instead struck the back of Solas’s head. “Sorry!” Krem couldn't make himself heard over Sera’s peals of sniggering laughter but one look left and he knew Josephine was glaring daggers into his skull. So he looked a little further left and saw Bethany smothering a laugh into her hand. That made the tongue lashing he got from Josephine after breakfast worth it and he didn't even try and blame Sera.

 

“Hey, Krem!” Krem was braced but when he turned and saw Varric he sagged with relief. While he might not have earned a nickname, and may never, he still rather liked the dwarf and nodded before heading to Varric's table. “Have you seen the Kid?”

 

“Don't think so. I don't remember seeing him for breakfast but I don't have the fuzzy feeling like maybe he was and I forgot.”

 

Varric nodded, unsurprised but frowning. “Mind taking a walk with me to see if we can find him?” Varric was already stood and walking out before he had even finished speaking so Krem followed him dutifully.

 

It was the second time in as many days that Krem had found himself walking the walls of Skyhold. This time, in the daylight and in far less excited company. “So…” He began falteringly, “Something tells me Cole is perfectly fine.” 

 

Varric did not stop walking but he gave an easy roll of his shoulder. “I gave him some bread and I think he's trying to feed Leliana’s crows.”

 

“Ah.” Krem stopped walking. Varric did not for a moment, eventually slowing and turning around when he realised Krem would not be led. “Come on then, I know what's coming.”

 

“Do you now?”

 

Krem rolled his eye, his arms folded across his chest, but his voice came out less stern than his stance made out. “You don't think I should be hanging around Lady Hawke.”

 

“Not exactly.” Varric sighed. “Look, you're a good guy. You and her… you make a picture so sweet it makes me wanna throw up, okay?”

 

“There's a ‘but’ coming.”

 

“She won't be staying,” Varric bit out bluntly, “When Hawke - when  _ Garrett _ is done here, she'll be leaving with him and whatever you two are doing will be over until the sodding enormous hole in the sky is closed. Assuming either of you makes it that far.”

 

Krem felt his jaw grinding his teeth together. One sodding date and he was already being told why he had to back off- he hadn't even had the time to make mistakes yet! “So, exactly why are you not so concerned about the Chief and Dorian? Or the Inquisitor and Josephine for that matter?” 

 

“I'm not sure Dorian would know commitment if it slapped him on the arse and what Ruffles and the Inquisitor do is their business.”

 

Krem scowled harder at that. “So either you think I'm gonna break Bethany’s heart or you think my business is your business. Or both.” That he managed to keep his voice level when he wanted to shout and storm off was deserving of commendation, Krem thought.

 

“I think you're gonna break each other's hearts, honestly. I am not trying to tell you what to do, Maker knows there's literally demons falling from the sky so grab what happiness you can get, just… be careful, okay? I worry about you and Sunshine, both.” Krem scoffed and Varric’s brow pinched sharply. “Hey, I do!”

 

“You're reading way too much into one date, Varric.” Krem wasn't in the mood to bicker friendships with Varric, he didn't have a nickname but he was close enough to the fold to know what that meant.

 

Varric raised an eyebrow and Krem had had enough. His heart had felt lighter than it had in months when he woke that morning, he literally caught himself grinning at his breakfast plate he was so giddy. So what if the sky was falling? So what if this damned thing could kill one or both of them by the afternoon? Varric only cared because it was Bethany. If he had started chasing Maryden around, or Dagna or even Harding, Krem would bet Varric couldn't have cared less. Of course Bethany and Varric were friends but that didn't mean Krem had to like the dwarf butting in.

 

It coloured his mood for the rest of the day, sour and introspective while he determinedly told himself he was allowed this. They were adults and Varric could shove his nose right on out of their whatever-this-was.

 

“Wow. What did the training dummy do to you?” Bethany’s voice cut through Krem’s haze and while his hammer connected to its mark, he staggered to face her before he had finished moving and almost fell on his face.

 

“Lady Hawke!” He was gasping. Exertion had wound its way into his limbs from how hard he had been pushing himself and it was difficult not to heave air in her face. Hardly the most attractive he had ever looked, sweat dripping down his face as he caught his breath, but Bethany only waggled a little wicker basket at him with a smile. Krem had managed to while away his day beating out his frustration on training dummies and had almost missed their date.

 

“You weren't at the tavern so I thought you.might be here. The Iron Bull said you were worked up over something so I thought we could have a picnic on the roof,” Bethany suggested brightly.

 

“The roof,” He repeated.

 

“Well… you look a little too tired for a ride with me- I mean-!” Bethany smothered a grin with her hand as Krem barked out a laugh, tension slipping out of him like Bethany had unstoppered where it had built. “That wasn't… nevermind. A journey on horseback is the last thing you look ready for,” She corrected herself with a shy chuckle.

 

“The roof, then.” Krem agreed.

 

He ditched his weighted training hammer and splashed water over his face to cool down. Krem did not miss the way Bethany’s eyes lingered over him, nor the unrepentant way she calmly met his gaze when he caught her. Maker, but she was a fiery woman and she left him breathless at every turn.

 

He followed her lead up the spiralling stairs and crept out through a half crumbled wall to sit on the roof overlooking the garden. At evening meal time the garden was empty and quiet, the sun casting streaks of gold and red through the sky as it dipped behind the mountaintops. It felt warm on his face even as the chill up high nipped at them. Bethany, however, had thought of everything as she wrapped a blanket around them both. Krem had to say that it was his favourite part of the plan with Bethany cuddled in against him.

 

It did make eating a bit of a task with each of them clutching an end of the blanket, but they tore off chunks of bread that Bethany pressed to his mouth with a smile and he in turn offered to her. Same with the cheese, and eventually Krem held the blanket around the both with either hand as she sliced off apple pieces and fed them to him as well. Krem got to hold her and get fed while he did so,  so it was a pretty good deal as far as he was concerned.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bethany asked, after the pleasantries and jokes fell quiet. The sunset twinkled prettily over the mountains and Krem relished every moment they were alone like this, every second he got to have intimacy and privacy with someone who wanted to share that with him. 

 

He thought about how he had agonised and seethed all day, a well meaning sort of friend butting their nose in before Krem had even got to enjoy the idea of what this could be, and he shook his head. “It's nothing.” It didn't make sense for both of them to worry and second guess, or worse for Bethany to second guess on the advice of her friend and decide maybe stepping out with Krem wasn't what she wanted to do.

 

The knife scraped over the apple before finding an appropriate size to bite into, Bethany humming in thought as she popped the slice into her mouth. “My brother gave me an earful of ‘nothing’ too.”

 

If there was one thing Krem didn't want to hear, it was that. “The Champion of Kirkwall doesn't want me seeing you, huh?”

 

“More like his baby sister shouldn't be seeing anyone at all.” She gave him an outraged look. “You know he isn't even that much older than me! And he's married! He just… he gets over protective.” 

 

Krem offered her a weak smile as he tightened his hold around her. “He has lost a lot. You both have.”

 

A disagreeable but capitulating grunt greeted Krem but he let it lie. Somehow he doubted Garrett was the only one guilty of overprotectiveness. 

 

The wind picked up and Krem shivered.despite how tightly he held the blanket around them, the breeze crept into them and it was bitterly unpleasant. Bethany’s hand gripped his thigh and with a breath wamrth seeped from her. Like the fiery primal magic she favoured, this magic warmed them and had Krem curling to her like she was the sun and he a starved flower. 

 

“That is an awesome little trick.” Krem moaned as the warmth curled around him and he felt like he was sunning on a beach much farther north than the rooftop in Fereldan he was currently on. 

 

She laughed. “A friend showed it to me. He said it was good for cold nights.” Her look grew distant and wistful for a moment and Krem didn't ask. Not when he knew of only male mage in Varric’s book that Bethany might ask about magic. 

 

The quiet lingered until a door opened below them and the garden began to populate again. Without thinking he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Come on, lets see if we can ask Maryden for some dancing music. I wanna ask you for a dance.” He parted the blanket but the cold did not touch them until Bethany clenched her hand and dissipated the spell. 

 

“But you won't ask me now?”

 

He grinned at her laughter. “There's no music,” He pointed out logically as he stood and offered her his hand.

  
“Well, we can't have that, can we?” She took his hand and snagged the basket with her free hand. It was short work, short and fun with her giggling at his side, but they dropped off the basket at the kitchens and the blanket with a maid before making for the tavern.


	6. Chapter 6

As was usual when evening meal ended, most made for the tavern. It meant when they finally made it into the place it was heaving with happy people and still Krem could hear Bull’s booming laugh over all of it. Cole was peppering Maryden with questions when they spotted the bard, though he fell silent with a broad smile when they drew close.

 

“They need your voice,” Cole told Maryden solemnly before Krem could speak.

 

“A song. And some music, he means,” Krem explained, “But yeah, thanks Cole.” The spirit beamed brighter still and Krem couldn't help but be reminded of- 

 

“Sunshine.” Cole was staring straight at Bethany. “Warm and bright and so far away, so desperate to stay when eventually the darkness will come Calling…”

 

Bethany went rigidly still and Krem had to wonder what part of it had struck her so sharply. It had sounded pretty and poetic to Krem, if a little sad, but then most times Cole picked through people's minds there was a mix of emotions both good and bad. “W-what did you say?”

 

“Ah, allow me to introduce you to Cole.” Krem brushed his hand against Bethany’s, feeling her calm at his apparent ease. “He's well… he's a spirit. From the fade. It's complicated but he can read your mind, but he doesn't mean to offend.”

 

Maryden smiled softly at Cole as the spirit twisted his hands together nervously. “He needs to help, he can't really help it.”

 

Bethany nodded a little stiffly, but then Krem remembered the shock of Cole picking around in his mind the first time it had happened. The invasion of privacy was alarming to most, and most weren't Hawke's. Krem had no doubt there were things Bethany carried that Varric had not put in the book that Bethany did not want to share. Maker, Krem still had to whack Bull for thinking filth around Cole. They were all used to the boy though, Bethany was not.

 

“So… music, hm?” Maryden’s gentle voice ended the moment and Krem tugged Bethany away as the first notes started to stir from Maryden’s nimble fingers.

 

The crowd was rowdy but friendly enough. More than happy to accommodate the music as it wound through them and had some emboldened to ask others to dance. Krem dipped his head to speak low and gentle to Bethany, “I am sorry if Cole offended you.”

 

Bethany shook her head, shaking off the pinched furrow in her brow, and took his hand. “No, no… he's just… it's a unique thing he does. The only other spirit I've known was not like that.” It stood to reason, Krem realised, that after what Krem knew of the apostate Anders and his spirit then Bethany would be wary of another spirit. “Besides, we have music now and you have not yet asked me to dance.” 

 

Laughter washed over them, bright and unfurling as Krem offered her his hand and they stepped into what could loosely be termed a cleared area to dance.

 

Her hand fit neatly into his as they faced each other with his hand light on her waist and a few merry cheers at their taking to the floor. The music was bouncy and rhythmic, infectious in an easy sort of way that tempted more than a few others alongside them. The laughter bubbled higher as those that were not dancing raised their hands to clap along with the beat, tankards slamming in toasts and cheers. Maryden’s music had that effect but Krem felt it much more pronounced then, with Bethany sliding into his arms then away again in agile spins and dips he mirrored. It felt like it was her. Maybe he was enthralled, through no magic but her own nature.

 

Krem’s arms wound around her waist and he lifted her up, spinning in a turn as she clung to his shoulders and yelped in surprise. “Krem! Put me down!” But she was laughing and did not struggle, face flushed as he obligingly set her down again. She greedily pulled Krem down in vengeance, kissing him hard and almost flooring him. Her tongue flirted just a tease against his mouth that had him groaning, then grumbling when she pulled away with a smirk.

 

The music changed and they danced again. Almost a full song before Krem felt an eager tap in his shoulder and found Bull cutting in. Bethany giggled as Krem rolled his eyes but again, obliged. Krem found himself dancing with Dalish, both of them tugging Rocky to join them as the dwarf refused. Grim offered no protest but moved woodenly when Krem eventually got him away from the wall. 

 

Bull eventually bowed out to Bethany as Sera cut in, Krem finding himself grabbed by Bull and spun about before he was forced to lead Bull's ridiculous dance. Dorian didn't stand a chance when he obliviously walked into the pandemonium. Krem and Bull snagged him by either arm, barely blustering in outrage before he was smushed against immovable qunari muscle and Krem could escape.

 

Sera hooked his arm through his and Krem found himself hurled back into the thick of the dancing with a very erratic dance partner. He sought Bethany out from the crowd and found her dancing with Dagna, one of her rare nights off it seemed. Krem didn't pause before he hauled Sera by her waist, lifting her up as he darted over to Bethany and set a shrieking Sera down before the dwarf and clasped Bethany’s hand in his.

 

Almost immediately a shy recruit, as wet behind his ears as his big eyes were staring up at Bethany, stammered out something approximating an invitation to dance. Krem would have bet money that the kid has no idea who Bethany was other than she was a beautiful woman in the tavern, but by the look of him he had no more design on her than a dance. So Krem let go of her hand as she shot him an apologetic smile and took the recruit’s hand. Krem couldn't even feel more than wistful, it stood to reason the kid would want to dance with the prettiest girl in the room and that was definitely Bethany. Krem might have been a little doe-eyed but he was doe-eyed for a reason: she was stunning. In every sense. She lit up the room.

 

Krem entertained himself for the next song by trying to teach Cole how to control his ungainly limbs into some semblance of rhythmic movement. It was an uphill struggle that Krem enjoyed, especially as by the time the song wound down Cole was managing to move almost to the beat.

 

Cole tugged on Krem’s shirt sleeve. “Maryden is playing this one for you and her.”

 

Maryden’s eyes were on him when Krem looked to her, a bubble of excitement as he felt the slower pace of the music and sought Bethany out from the crowd. She was already moving toward him, a flush high on her cheeks and a giddy smile that made her look so beautiful. Krem’s hand found hers and it took effort for her to wriggle it into the correct hold. He just didn't want her being whisked away from him again.

 

As excited as he was for the slower song and what it entailed- swaying slowly together, whispering words to one another, bodies pressed closer- he wasn't entirely sure  _ how _ this worked. It wasn't as though he had had opportunity to practice it much.

 

Bethany looked a little unsure too, but her eagerness overtook anything else. Krem was happy for her lead as he held her around the waist and mirrored her steps. It wasn't so much a dance as just rocking and shuffling about, but she was smiling and Krem couldn't help smiling back. Her joy was intoxicating. 

 

The music lulled them and Bethany rested her head against his shoulder, letting Krem hold her up as they move. The dancers around them had spaced out, a few braver couples still swaying together. Krem could even see Bull and Dorian still clasping hands and moving together. Dorian looked like he might bolt at any moment but… he wasn't. He was staying. Looking as though he expected the might of the Imperium might tear through the door at any moment, but he was still blushing and scowling, so put upon by the whole thing. Krem smiled at him. Dorian only nodded in return but it was enough, an acknowledgement between them that they were safe, they deserved this- they could have this. 

 

Bethany’s lips brushed his neck as she turned into his chest and Krem shivered. She did it again, firmer and more definitely a kiss, and Krem’s chin lowered as he tried to speak only to her ears. “Ma’am…” He means it to be a warning, teasing but playful. It comes out pleading.

 

“Come with me.” The invitation had Krem’s throat tightening, the grip of her hand in his making him stumble as he followed her lead from the tavern. 

 

She kissed him again as the bite of mountain air hit them, the raucous laughter and joy behind them fell away until it was just them. Her mouth was warm and he felt the warm huff of her laughter against his own mouth before she pulled away, her fingers twined in his shirt until they slid to his hand. He fell into step as though he had been there a thousand times, staggering after her like a lovesick pup. It was Krem who pushed her against the corridor wall though, caught in his arms as she giggled and wound her fingers in his hair like she had planned it all along. Maybe she had. 

 

The keep was largely empty, this time of night no one but the guards were lurking when there was revelry to be had at the tavern, but for Krem and Bethany they filled the emptiness. Filled it with their laughter, the gasp Bethany gave when Krem caught her around her waist, the moan Krem couldn’t hold back as Bethany bit his lower lip. It felt almost dreamlike, a little too perfect to be real. Maybe Krem had drank more than he recalled but blissful ignorance was the prefered state for the moment and he pushed the worry away. The worry that he knew what followed good things. Bad things. 

 

She pulled him into her room without another thought, gasping and sniggering as the door slammed shut behind them. They’d wake the whole of Skyhold.

 

“Good. Let them be awake,” Bethany chuckled as Krem blinked, unaware he had voiced that thought. “They’ll be awake soon anyway.” She was giggling still as she tumbled them both to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut smut smut smut smut

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
